The present invention relates to a dynamic center of gravity, which is fixed at one or more specific positions on the shaft beneath a grip potion in a golf club, and is used as a hinge or weight of the grip swing, thereby improving stability, accuracy and power of the swing. When there are several dynamic centers of gravity within hands, a mini swing, which uses the upper center of gravity as a hinge and the lower center of gravity as weight, is possible, and this has outstanding effects on the swing control such as putting. Generally, a golf swing is composed of a left-arm swing, an upper-body-and-both-shoulder swing, a wrist swing, a grip swing, a right-arm swing, etc. The grip swing is formed locally within hands, and although the movement within hands is small, the grip swing has a swing control element which can softly connect the take-away or take-up by maintaining the dynamic balance between the force of the arm and the weight of the club. In other words, the dual pendulum motion system, which is composed of a club swing and a both-arm swing through the grip swing, may be triggered and maintained, and thus the role of the grip swing is very important. The present invention has been designed to provide one or more artificial centers of gravity on the shaft within both hands when gripping the club, so as to easily use the center of gravity as the axis or weight of the grip swing in a golf swing. The concept of the dynamic center of gravity of the swing system is totally different from the static center of gravity of the golf club itself. When the shaft of the club is bound by a thread and hung, if the club takes a horizontal posture by the right and left weight balance, the static center of gravity is in the position of the thread. However, the dynamic center of gravity indicates one point on the shaft within the grip of both hands, which is the point in which the force pulling the club upward by both arms and both hands is balanced with the force pulling the club down by gravity. The take-away is started well without using a wrist in the putting or the swing of the driver club and iron. The present invention imitates a principle of a pendulum motion which repeats the accurate swing as described above, and is particularly useful for the putting that requires the accurate swing. Even in the swing of the driver or iron, when proceeded from the take-away to the take-up, the force of both arms and both hands is always dynamically balanced in the center of gravity of the grip swing. As such, the appropriate grip swing leads to an appropriate wrist swing, left-arm swing, upper-body-and-both-shoulder swing, right-arm swing, etc., and thus the effects of the present invention are still valid.